Badger & Fox Hot Spring Love
by Cartoon-Movie-Game-Comic-Fan
Summary: Tails and Sticks go on a hot spring date together, and once there, things get really heated up. There will be lemon in this and a lot of mature words. Requested by Foxboy614


Foxboy614 requested me to do a Tails X Sticks Hot Spring Date story, so I am, since he did lots of requests for me. ^_^ Warning: There is lots of mature stuff in this, so if you're not into Mature stuff, don't read it. There will be Lemon in this, as well.

Anyways, enjoy the story!

It was a bright sunny day on Seaside Island, and today was a very great day for Tails and Sticks, because today, they were going to go to a big hot spring for a date.

Right now, in Fox Village, Tails was just getting ready as he was in his bathroom, changing into his blue swim trunks with planes on it, and it had a small yellow rope which he tied to keep them on. In the other bathroom, Sticks too was changing into her suit. It was a two piece yellow bikini, a top which covered her chest and the bottom part had yellow ribbons on the hips.

She then looked at herself in the mirror, wiggling her barely hidden butt playfully. "Tails is gonna love my new swimsuit." She smiled to herself. She then goes to the living room where Tails was just now waiting. He blushed heavily when he saw Sticks in her bikini and whistled.

"Looking good, Sticks," The fox smiled happily.

"Hehehe, thank you, Tails. Amy helped me pick it out," Sticks said, kissing his cheek. Tails was already feeling very arousal, but wanted to wait for now. The two then go out and head to the big deep hot spring, it was the same one Tails took Sticks too weeks ago after she tackled him back then and hurt his back, for saying "Why?", a word that one of his clones said when she was stuck with it.

They step in gently, hissing as the water was extremely hot, but soon, they got used to it and relaxed into the water, as they sat till it got up to their necks, sighing happily as the water felt good on their bodies.

Sticks moved over to Tails and sat on his lap, straddling. Tails blushed shyly and Sticks giggled, licking his little black nose. "My, you're a nervous one, aren't ya, Tails?" She sweetly teased.

"A little," Tails smiled, licking her nose in return.

"Tails, Amy said that people lick and kiss each other's necks during love...do you mind if we try it? I'd really love to." Sticks smiled. Tails smiled back, reaching behind and groping her orange ass cheeks playfully, making her blush, but smile.

"Sure, Sticks." Tails smiled. She smiled more and tilted Tails' head back, leaning in to gently lick across his neck, and Tails moaned, the feeling of Sticks' soft, warm wet tongue sliding across his neck felt so good, and feeling it touch the skin through his fur felt even more better. "Oh...Sticks...don't stop..."

Sticks giggled and kept licking before gently latching her mouth onto his neck, sucking and leaving a small mark on his neck from her mouth when she finally pulled away, Tails panting heavily.

"That was really nice, Sticks..." Tails smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it, Tails...now I want you to do the same to me." She giggled. Tails leans in, sucking on Sticks' neck now, and groping her butt at the same time with both hands. Sticks moaned hard, feeling her neck being licked and her ass being squeezed at the same time made her body feel so good. "Oh, Tails...Tails..."

"Mmmmmm..." Tails moaned back, as he sucked harder and kissed all around Sticks' neck before finally stopping. The two then share a passionate kiss before Tails finally decides it's time to take things to the next level. He reaches behind Sticks and undoes the back of her top bikini, taking it of gently and revealing her small orange breasts underneath as they jiggled when they were freed. Sticks blushed heavily and Tails reached out, groping both of her breasts and she moaned.

Tails leaned in and licked the right nipple on her right breast, and sucked on it while groping the other breast. Sticks moaned heavily, this felt so good.

But after a bit, Tails then stood Sticks up so her lower body stood above the water and took off her bottom bikini, leaving the badger girl completely naked, as he looked at her cute orange pussy. Sticks blushed harder at this and Tails grabbed her hips and leaned in, kissing her pussy gently.

Sticks threw her head back hard and moaned loudly. Her pussy was the most sensetive part of her entire body. "Oh...Tails! Yes! YES!"

Tails then stuck his tongue inside and swirled it all around, tasting Sticks' juice inside and feeling her tight walls. Sticks moaned louder, almost screaming. Within minutes, Sticks felt herself about to cum and shivered.

"Oh, Tails...I'm gonna cum! Make me cum! Please!" She begged in pleasure. Tails licked harder and faster and soon, Sticks finally came, her pussy juices splashing all over his face and Tails licked it all up happily. Sticks fell back into sitting in the water on Tails' lap, panting heavily. "That...Was...Amazing." She panted with a smile to Tails.

"I do anything to pleasure my dear badger," Tails smiled, kissing her, and sliding his tongue inside to sword fight with hers. Sticks could taste her own cum inside Tails' mouth, and moaned in passion as the tongue-kissing continued, before they both pulled away, a string of saliva between their mouthes. Sticks then reaches underwater and slides off Tails' trunks, leaving him naked as well and she had him sit on the edge of the Hot Spring, and licked her lips as she stared at Tails' 5 inch, harden, white dick and balls.

Tails blushes and Sticks leans in, kissing the tip of Tails' penis so gently. Tails moaned as the tip was kissed, but ended up moaning harder when Sticks licked it, from the base to the tip and repeated this for a bit. Then she slowly started to take Tails' penis into her mouth, sucking on it before giving him a very, pleasurable, blow-job. Tails moaned, throwing his head back as far as he could.

"Oh, yes, Sticks! Suck me harder, please!" Tails begged heavily. Sticks chuckled around his dick and obeyed, sucking as hard and fast as she could. Tails felt himself about to release, but stops her, gently pushing her head away.

"What's wrong, Tails?" She asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Tails shook his head. "No...I wanna cum inside you. I wanna cum inside that hot ass of yours. Bend over."

Sticks giggled and did so, sticking her orange ass up and shaking it playfully. Tails got up behind her and held her hips, leaning in to give her buttocks a kiss. Sticks giggled as it tickled a bit.

Tails kissed her butt all over, and even nibbled on her cheeks and then started licking her crack a few times. Finally, he spreaded her cheeks, to reveal Sticks' tight, wrinkled, anus. He leaned in and stuck his tongue inside Sticks' asshole, and began lubing her up with his tongue. Sticks moaned heavily as Tails licked hard inside her rear hole, wagging her tail cutely which Tails smiled at.

Finally, he pulls away and stands up, positioning his now pre-cum leaking dick to Sticks' ass. "Ready, Sticks?"

"Yes, fuck me, Tails...fuck me in the ass!" She begged. Tails smirked and slid in ever so gently, as he did not want to hurt Sticks. She hissed in pain.

Tails stops, concerned. "Am I hurting you? You want me to stop?"

"No, keep going...I'll be fine." She assured. Tails nods and slides in the rest of the way. They both moaned, Sticks from feeling her butt get filled with Tails' penis, and Tails, from feeling her tight walls of her ass hug tightly around his dick. Tails then began slowly pulling out, till only the tip was in, then slide back in, then continued to do the same thing repeatedly, pounding Sticks' butt as hard and as fast as he could.

"Yes, Tails! Yes! Fuck me, Tails! Fuck me nice and hard!" Sticks cried out happily.

"Oh, god, Sticks! You're so fucking tight!" Tails cried out in pleasure.

"And you're so huge, Tails!" Sticks cried back happily. After 50 thrusts or more, Tails finally came.

"STICKS!" Tails screamed.

Sticks moaned heavily as she felt Tails' hot seed release inside her, the hot sticky fluids splashing all over inside her butt. Tails and Sticks panted heavily as Tails pulled out of Sticks' now stickly filled ass.

They both sat on the Hot Spring, exhausted. "That was wonderful, Tails. This has been the best Hot Spring date of my life." Sticks cooed as she sat on his back, tracing his chest with her finger.

"Me too, Sticks." Tails smiled back as they hugged. Thunder was heard. A storm was coming. "We'd better get home." Tails said. Sticks nods and they put their suits back on, as they did not want to be seen walking home naked. Once home, they dry off and change back into their normal clothes.

The two then go onto Tails' couch, Tails lying down first, and then Sticks follows. She lies her head onto Tails' chest, listening to his soft heartbeat. "Goodnight, Tails..."

"Goodnight, Sticks." Tails tiredly smiled. The two finally fell asleep. This was a hot spring date they would never forget. Never.

THE END! :D

I hope you enjoyed it, especially you, Foxboy614!


End file.
